To Live Again: Victoria
by itslikenature
Summary: Just as things are finally coming together for Bella, she suddenly comes face to face with one of her worst nightmares. She knows this is the end, but is prepared to offer herself to save the ones she loves.


Chapter Four

Victoria

I hurried upstairs, took a quick shower and went to bed. I had wonderful dreams during the night and woke late morning feeling well rested. I didn't hear Charlie stirring around, so I guessed he was already gone for the day, probably fishing again. So, I knew I would have a few hours to kill.

I slowly went about my morning routine and ate a quick breakfast. I decided I better e-mail my mom, so I went back up to my room. I really didn't know where to begin, but I knew I needed to fill her in on a few of the terrific details on how my life was turning around.

After I finished a page long e-mail, I knew I would have to answer all of her questions later, but if felt good to let her know how happy I was right now. I knew she would be glad, so the 'thirty questions' would be worth it in the long run.

The phone rang about 1:00 p.m. and I knew it was probably Jake. It was, and he said they had been out longer than he had expected with some new trails they had discovered. He asked if I would come down and I told him I was on my way.

When I made it to La Push, I half-expected Jake to meet me at my truck, but he didn't. I went up to his house and Billy opened the door.

"Bella, he just left. Sam sent a message that he needed to see him right away. I hope he won't be gone long, but you are welcome to stay here. If you'd like to?"

"Thanks Billy, but I'm going to take a walk down to the beach. If you see Jake, tell him I'm there."

I turned and started walking toward the beach. It was not a bad day and I hated to waste any amount of sunshine, since it was scarce around here. I walked slowly, taking in all the sites and sounds along the way. It seemed a little quieter than usual and it made me wrap my arms around myself as I had an uncontrollable shiver. It must just be my imagination.

The ocean looked so beautiful today. The sun was sparkling on the water and it looked like diamonds. The birds were soaring high in the sky and the only sound was that of the waves. I made my way down to the drift wood tree that Jake and I always came to, and stood there admiring the view. I could hear the roar of the water and the birds above me, but no other sounds.

I was deep in thought, not paying any attention to anything, but the waves rolling in and out. I looked down at the wet sand in front of me, then looked up, and there she was, _Victoria!_ She was crouched in a position, as if ready to spring on her prey. Her hair was flaming around her head like the flames of a bonfire that was roaring. Her eyes were bright red, indicating that she had recently fed. I wondered who the poor soul was that she had killed while she satisfied her thirst.

I had no where to go, but into the water, and I knew that would do me no good because her strength was a hundred times that of my own. I just froze. My heart stopped beating and for a split second I tried to keep it from resuming, hoping she would think I was dead and leave. But it didn't work. It started right back up, pounding so hard that it made my chest hurt. My knees were turning to jelly under me, and I wasn't sure I could stand up much longer.

So, this is how my life would end. All the bad dreams, all the times I had worried about this day, and she was going to kill me, here, in a place that I loved, all alone. Ironic that I would end up dying by the hand of a vampire after all, and I would be alone. Well, if this is what was meant to be, then the only comfort I could find is the fact that the ones I loved, would not be in her path. I knew that once she had _tasted_ her revenge, she would leave this area for good.

"Hello, Victoria." I spoke, my voice was breaking, but I tried to compose myself. If I could make her mad enough, maybe she would just kill me, and not prolong the agony like Laurant and implied she would. "How have you been? Being alone doesn't suit you at all. You look terrible. Haven't you been able to find another mate like _J a m e s_?" I twisted his name out of my mouth and made it sound evil. She hissed and sprung closer to me. She wrinkled her nose and pulled her head back a little. My guess is that she was having trouble with traces of werewolf scent that was wafting from me, toward her with the breeze.

At this point, I'm not sure why, unless it was my fear of others getting hurt, I felt the strength return to my legs. I stepped closer to her, hoping that she would just make her move and it would end. Another step, then another, brought me within three feet of her. She looked around quickly as if expecting someone else to be here. Maybe she thought it was a trap. But it was very apparent that I was alone. No one was around for at least a quarter of a mile.

I thought, this is it, my time is really up. I whispered, "Jake. I'll always love you." With tears flowing down my cheeks, I took another step, and as if to gesture my surrender, and that I was ready for what came next, I stretched my arms out to either side of my body and threw my head back. I wouldn't even watch as she approached me. All she had to do was take a few more steps.

It sounded as though she was sniffing the air and I thought I heard a faint shuffle of her bare feet on the sand. I kept my eyes closed and held very still, except for faint sobs that were now coming out of my chest and working their way up to my throat. Was I being brave, to just give up like this? I really had no other choice. I knew this was the only thing I could do.

She growled a deep disturbing growl and I could hear her shifting from side to side. What was she waiting for? Then, as quick as a flash of lightening, something hit me, and I was falling onto the sand, then I was being rolled into the water under the branches of the fallen tree. I felt the warm sensation of silky fur as the big wolf shoved hard against me. I looked up trying to see what was happening, then I heard the howls. The wolves had jumped right in between us, and they were surrounding her.

They began circling and closing in. She was snarling, and growling, then lunging at them. But, as they closed the circle tighter around her, I saw in her eyes that she knew this was the end.

They came at her from all sides, biting and tearing at her. Even though I knew this was the end to my fears, many of my nightmares, and what had to be done to protect everyone, I still couldn't watch. I heard the growls, and screeching sounds, but all I could do was burry my face in the wet sand and shake. It didn't last long. Within ten minutes, all was silent, except the panting of the wolves. I couldn't look up, I couldn't move, and then everything was black, as I passed out.

When I woke up, I was laying on the sofa in Jake's house, and I thought that all of the pack and Billy were there looking down at me. Why did I always have to pass out, then look so stupid while everyone stood over me? I sat up, searching, searching for Jake. I stumbled to me feet and grabbed Quil by the arms, trying to shake him, to no avail, it was like trying to shake a bolder.

"Where is Jake?" I began screaming. "Where is he?"

Billy moved closer to me in his wheelchair and grabbed me by the hand. "Bella, he is okay, calm down. He and Sam are cleaning things up at the beach. They didn't want to leave any of _it_ lying around. They had to burn everything, then they'll be back.

I fell back down onto the sofa and buried my face in the pillows. When the sobs started coming out I couldn't stop them. Waves of relief rippled over me and it felt as if a weight of great proximity had been lifted. Seth came over, pulled me up, and leaned me into his broad chest then put his arms around me and started to rock me, back and forth.

"Bella, it is all over. Sh, sh, sh." He kissed my hair and began stroking it, trying to calm me down.

"Seth, Jake _co....could_ _have been k...killed_, you all could have been killed, _be...because of me_," I sobbed.

"But we weren't, and Jake is fine, and it is all over," he reassured me.

Seth was such a good person. He reminded me so much of Jacob, before he started his transformation. So easy going and kind. Not that Jake wasn't, but now Jake seemed so much more mature now.

They all started talking quietly, after a few minutes, recalling with each other the events that had taken place. Seth pulled me up and led me into the kitchen, so I couldn't hear all of the gory details. He continued to hold me in his arms and stroke my hair. I heard the door open, but I didn't hear any footsteps. It wasn't until I heard a low growl, that I realized someone else was in the room.

"What are you doing, Seth" Jake said through his teeth?

"Jake, man, I'm just comforting her. She was freaking out when you weren't here." I looked up to see Jake scowling angrily at Seth, almost like he was jealous. I squirmed out of Seth's arms and ran to Jake wrapping myself around his waist and continuing with my streaming sobs.

"Jake, I, I......," I just couldn't speak. I had been so frightened. He pulled me closer to him and rubbed my hair gently.

"Bella. What were thinking," he asked? I thought I felt a sob coming out of his throat too. I didn't understand what he was asking. "Bella, why did you offer yourself to her like that? Why didn't you at least try to run?" I hadn't known that anyone was around. I wondered where the pack was that they had seen me.

As my sobbing slowed a little, I found enough strength to whisper, "if I _gave_ myself to her without a fight, she would probably have left here never to return. I thought it was a good thing, to keep you and the other's safe and to let her have her _bloody revenge,_ then everyone could live in peace again."

He took me by the shoulders and shook me slightly. "No, no, you were almost killed! Didn't you know that I would protect you? I was almost there. We were on the cliff above you within seconds. Oh Bella, I almost lost you again," he cried softly, pulling me back into his arms.

Sam broke through our quiet moment when he stepped into the room and cleared his throat. He came over as Jake looked up and said, "Bella, we have burned _it_ completely and we have buried the ashes in the forest. It is all over now." He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt great relief in the touch of his hand. I knew he was glad it was over too, for his pack's sake and the safety of his people.

"Thank you Sam," I whispered. "Thank you."

I guess I hadn't realized to extent of my worry and how truly scared I'd been of dying at the hands of _Victoria_, or maybe it brought back memories of _vampires _that were once my _friends_, who were almost my family, or maybe it just brought back _memories_ of _Edward_, or the fact that I had almost died today, I'm not sure which, but at that moment I felt overwhelmed, the room was spinning, but I couldn't do anything but fall on Jake, and then it all went dark again.

This time, when I woke up, no one was standing over me staring down. It was very quiet and peaceful. The room was unfamiliar at first, then I realized I was in Jake's room. As my senses returned, I wondered where Jake was, then I felt him, lying next to me, holding me like he never wanted to let me go. I turned my head and was inches from his face.

His ebony eyes were full of love and concern. "Hey, did you decide to come back to me? You've been out for over thirty minutes. I thought I might have to take you to the hospital, but you were breathing normally, so Billy and Sam said you would be fine, that you just needed to rest."

I didn't say anything for a long time. I just looked into his eyes. Then, when I knew exactly what to say, I spoke. "Jake, you know I would have given up my life for you today. Don't you? If it meant you would be safe, that you all would be safe."

"Yes, Bella, I know that and so does the rest of the pack. You offered a great sacrifice today, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset and hurt that you did. Do you know how I would have felt, if I had, had to watch her draining the life from you, running as fast as I could, and not being able to stop it from happening?"

He laid his head down on my chest and whispered, "the thought is more than I can bear."

I touched his soft, black hair and rubbed the back of his neck. I thought to myself, if it was possible for two young people, Jake and I, to love each other so much, so completely. To love each other in a way that did away with the boundaries of age, circumstance, mythical creatures, and even dreams. At that moment, I came to the conclusion that it was possible and that I was living the proof right now.

"Where is everyone at," I asked?

He said they had all gone home for the night. I wondered what time it was and guessed it must be getting late. I didn't want to leave Jake, I wanted to stay in his arms forever, but I knew Charlie would be wondering where I was and what was going on.

"Charlie," I gasped. "I'm a wreck. How will I get past him, without him knowing something is wrong?"

Jake slowly raised his head and smiled a slight smile, almost as if he were forcing himself to, then he said "food."

"I'll drive you back to Forks and we'll pick up some food and take it home. He'll be so glad to have take-out from his favorite diner that he probably won't notice. Besides, I'll keep him distracted with the events of his day. I'll be there with you Bella. We'll get through it."

"Thanks Jake. Here you go saving me again. Only this time it is just from explaining, not impending doom."

We both laughed a little at the remark. It felt good to laugh and not be upset for a change. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and freshen up. I thought how much easier Jake had it at home, with is dad knowing everything that went on around here. It must be nice to not have to keep secrets.

Jake had filled Billy in on our plans, and he seemed to approve. We headed out and made our way to the diner, where we ordered three daily specials. Jake helped me pay for it and we went straight to my house. Charlie had just gotten home as we pulled up. He eyed us both as he saw how closely we were sitting to each other in my truck, but then he smiled.

Jake jumped out and pulled me with him. He started laughing and carrying on right away with Charlie, and told him we had a surprise for him tonight. We had brought dinner home. He looked suspicious, until he smelled the food from the diner, then he was ready to dig in.

I kept my eyes on my food for most of the meal, trying not to let Charlie see how pale my face was. I really wasn't very hungry, guessing it was from the day's events, so when Jake started eyeing what was left on my plate, I gladly switched with him when Charlie wasn't looking. We cleared the table and Jake helped me wash the small amount of dishes, then we joined Charlie in the living room for some television.

Jake didn't seem at all shy about sitting as close as possible to me and pulling up to his chest. I let my head rest casually on his shoulder. When Charlie observed our closeness, he didn't seem to mind, but he did ask why I looked so zapped. Jake told him I must still be tired from the party last night, and that he wanted me to get in bed in just a little while.

Then Jake spoke up again, "Charlie, did Bella tell you I sang to her last night at the party? I had been practicing the song for a _long _time."

"No, she didn't. I didn't even know you could sing. Bella was everyone howling along with him?"

We all started laughing. Jake and I laughed at the ironic statement my dad had made, and Charlie at the thought of Jake singing.

"Dad, he really was good, and no. No one was howling. They did applaud though."

I smiled up at Jake and was really glad he was here. It made my night so much easier. I said I should go up and get ready for bed, before he left. So I headed upstairs to take a shower. The warm water felt really good as I tried to wash away the stress of the day. I considered staying in the shower the rest of the night, but Charlie would need some hot water too. And there was the matter of saying goodnight to Jake.

After dressing, I dried my hair and went back downstairs. The two of them were looking as comfortable as ever, while they watched the television together. I stood at the door for a while watching Jake from across the room. Thinking how lucky I was to have such a good friend and now someone with whom I could share my love. Someone who loved me back. Today had made me realize how much he meant to me. I shivered at the thought of having almost given up everything today and that if it wasn't for Jake and the others, I wouldn't be here right now.

Jake saw me looking at him, smiled and motioned for me to come join him again on the sofa. Again, he snuggled me in close to his side. We watched the end of a movie that had been on and then he hesitantly got up to leave. Charlie told him goodbye and we walked to the door. He leaned down and smelled of my hair and sighed a little.

"You smell really nice. I wish I didn't have to go home. But, I know we both have to get up early tomorrow." "I guess you guys can go to bed tonight without the extra patrols, huh?"

"Yeah, Sam and Jared are making a round or two, then they'll call it a night. We'll go back to just the usual 'take a look around' two at a time and maybe we can all get caught up on our sleep. Goodnight, Bella love. Sleep well tonight."

"Night Jake. You too." He kissed me goodbye and left. Again, I watched until he was out of site, wishing I could run with him through the night.

Monday had gone by slowly, but Tuesday went a little quicker for me. I guess it was because of the trip I had planed to Port Angeles with Leah this afternoon that made it go by fast. Leah was waiting for me when I got home. I had told Charlie about our trip and he seemed fine with it because I was going with Leah. I told him we would bring Chinese food home, so he didn't need to fix anything.

Leah didn't talk much as we started our trip. We listened to a new cd she had and before long she was loosening up. We talked about my day at school, and her day at the store she worked at on the reservation, then about her plans to attend college. She was planning on starting with a few classes during the summer. She told me she would be going to Seattle Community College.

I told her I had applied for a scholarship there, and was hoping to hear from them any day. With only two months left of my senior year, I had my fingers crossed that I would get it. It wasn't much, but every little bit would help. I told her about Jake asking me to his prom and that this trip would be a good time to pick out a dress. She agreed and said she knew a great place to look.

I also thought it would be a good time to pick out a present for Jake's birthday. It was coming up in a month and I wanted to get him something special. I wasn't sure what yet, but I knew I would know the moment I saw it.

We made it into town in less than an hour, then headed for the store Leah wanted to shop at. I found a new silky pajama set, and she quickly found a couple of new outfits, not lingering at all to look. I guess she was a bit uneasy in a big store. We didn't have stores this size in Forks. From there, we went to the dress store she told me about and that's when it got complicated. There were so many to choose from, but I had a budget that I couldn't go over. My small checking account hadn't grown much since I had been in Forks, and I knew that I too much get a job soon.

I narrowed it down to three choices, just by looking at the price tags. I tried them all on and Leah said she liked the hot pink with a plunging neckline and open back. I was leaning toward the more conservative blue one with a jacket that sparkled in the light, or the shiny black one with a see through cover up.

She teased me and asked, "and which one do you think he would rather see you in?" We both said the "hot pink one" at the same time. We laughed for a while, looked for some shoes to match, then made our purchase and left.

We now were making our way to the department store down the street, after putting our packages in her car. It wasn't far, so we decided to walk.

"Leah, do you think you will every find someone _else?_ You're a very pretty girl and I know, in time, you could love again."

She looked down at the sidewalk as we walked and said, "I've thought about it before, but I just can't seem to trust any of them anymore. The only guys I feel comfortable around, are the rest of the pack. I think that is only because I know their thoughts when we are in our wolf forms together, though. Every other guy, I just look at and wonder what dark secret they are hiding behind their _pretty eyes_."

"I can see your point, but, don't you think you might like to try to move on?"

"Maybe, some day. I don't know. He would have to be _very _good looking to get my mind off of what was in his head. Maybe if I fell for the outside, I could work around to the inside later." We laughed as we went inside the department store. I still had to get something for Jake's birthday.

We stopped first at the greeting card section and I immediately found the perfect card. It said everything that I could have wanted to say and had a pretty picture of the ocean on the front. Then we went to the tool section. I had a thought, but wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for. Bingo, there it was, this would be perfect. It was a small wooden case that held several different wood carving tools. They were small, so I assumed they would be perfect for small projects.

Leah looked at me with a questioning look, then I showed her the bracelet Jake had given me, with the tiny wooden heart attached. She was amused that Jake could make something so small, with his big hands, and thought that it was just lovely. She thought the tools were a good idea to, and I still had just enough to get them. Now, I definitely had to get a job.

We picked up the Chinese food on our way out of town, and I asked Leah if she would stay with us for dinner. She agreed and we made our way home. The food smelled so good that we almost started snacking, but we decided Charlie would probably be mad if we didn't bring him any.

Leah and I talked about many things, but ended up talking about me and Jake. I told her how I had always loved him, but that I had been so blinded by _Edward_ that I didn't realize it. She didn't ask many questions, sensing that too much information about my past might be painful for me. She was right. We talked again about the_ 'imprinting thing'_ and I was inclined to think that she wouldn't have believed in it much either, if things hadn't happened the way they did with Sam and Emily.

I laughed as I said, "Leah, I guess you could be my eyes and ears around the reservation. You know, let me know if anyone new comes around. Maybe I can keep Jake out of their way, or maybe I could _kidnap_ him and make him run away with me."

We laughed so hard at the thought of me kidnaping anyone, then laughed even harder at the fact that I wouldn't have to, Jake would be the one running away with me, pulling me along like a rag doll.

She told me that Seth really liked being around me, and that he had made mention of wishing I was his little sister. I felt flattered and thought about how nice it would be to have him around. I began to feel that Leah was good, like Seth, but in her own way. She would help a friend out who was in need. But it just took her longer to warm up to you than Seth.

It was about 8:00 p.m. when we made it to my house. We had to reheat the food, but it was still really good. I hadn't had Chinese food in a long time, and neither had Leah. We all laughed and talked and Charlie seemed glad Leah was there. Like it reminded him of the times he had laughed with her dad, Harry, before he had died.

My dad told me that Jake had called at least ten times, so I better check in with him. I realized then, that this was the first day in a long time that we hadn't seen each other. I suddenly felt very lonely. I really would like to see him, if only for few minutes. We told Leah goodnight and I thanked her for the invitation and the trip. We decided we would do it again, soon.

As she left, she said, "Bella, I'll keep my eyes and ears open. If I hear of anything, _I'll let you know_." She winked at me then headed home.

I picked up the phone to call Jake, but Billy said he had stepped out. I guessed from the tone in his voice that he had gone out maybe on a patrol. I told him to have Jake call me when he got back, and went up to get ready for bed. I knew I needed to do a little reading for a test tomorrow, so I hurried with my nightly preparations and went to lie down while I read.

The information wasn't hard to absorb, and I felt like I might pass the test. Then I heard a scratching sound at my window. At first I jumped, then I realized there was a friendly whisper behind the scratching sound. I ran to the window, only to find Jake perched in the tree outside. He sprang though the window, just as I opened it, landing silently on the floor. How did he do that, I wondered?

"Bella, I was going crazy, I haven't seen or heard from you all day. I just had to see you." Then he reached out and grabbed me into a big bear hug.

"I missed you too, Jake. Leah and I had a good time though. She really isn't so bad, you know."

"Did you really have a good time, or did she fill you full of more doubts and worries, about me?"

"No, we had a good time. Jake, she understands my concerns, only because she has had first hand experience. You can't blame her for that."

"I know, but I just don't want you worrying about the _stupid_ _imprinting thing._"

"Well, she and I have devised a plan. If anyone new comes around, she will signal me and I will kidnap you and_ make_ you run away with me. So, problem solved," I said, standing on my tiptoes and shoving my face up to his as I giggled.

He picked me up and gently tossed me on my bed, before plopping down beside me. "Kidnap me, huh? What if I won't go?"

"Well that depends. Would you _not_ want to go, because you're interested in the_ new girl around town_, or would you _not _want to go because you were being stubborn?"

"I'm not looking at any girls, so let's just say I was being stubborn. What would you do?"

"Well, I guess I could do this," I said, as I pressed my lips to the side of his neck, pushing him gently with my hand so that he fell back on the bed.

"Or maybe, I could do this," I said as I kissed his forehead and worked my way down his check and onto his jaw line.

"And, if that didn't work, then I would be forced to do this." I managed to climb up on top of him and propped my elbow on his chest as I held his face in my hands and came down on his lips with mine. A little more forceful that I had planned to, but it was all in the moment of playing with him.

I take it I had his attention, because he was quickly kissing me back with as much attention as I had given him. We were both breathing heavily and our hearts were racing. Jake was so warm under me that I started to feel a little too hot. We parted long enough for few gasps of air and he whispered, "and where did you say we were going? I'll _follow you _anywhere."

I guess we both realized that we were getting a little carried away, so I rolled off of him and lay panting beside him on the bed. My head was swimming and from the look on his face, so was his.

"Sorry," I said. "I guess I just missed you a lot today."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize to me. You can attack me like that, _anytime_ _you want._" Then he smiled that sly, warm smile, he is so capable of and melted my heart.

After our hearts had stopped racing and our breathing had slowed, he said he had better get out of here so I could go to sleep. He had the patrol with Quil tonight, so he had a couple of more hours to go. We kissed again, then he was out the window. I leaned out trying to watch him in the dark.

All I saw though were shadows. Then I heard the sound of a wolf, faintly in the distance. The sound was happy, but longing and I guessed it was my Jacob. I whispered "goodnight Jake," then closed the window and climbed into bed.

****

The weeks started flying by. Jake and I spent ever moment together that we could. School was getting harder for both of us, with it getting closer to finals, so we spent a lot of our time studying. We both had things to do around our own houses, so sometimes we helped each other, this gave us more time to be together.

Jake's birthday was fast approaching and I heard from Billy that the pack was throwing him a surprise birthday party. I thought this was great. He deserved a little time in the spotlight. After all, he was turning seventeen, technically. Even though he had stopped aging when he started his transformation into a werewolf. But, for all purposes, he had to keep up with the act. Even though it was hard to guess how old he really was since he looked at least twenty-five. Only those closest to the situation knew that he was already really fully grown.

The party was set for Saturday afternoon, and I was in charge of the food, so I told everyone to bring one of Jake's favorite dishes. I would make the cake and bring ice cream. With everything set for the surprise party, I worked everything around, so it would be kept from Jake. My dad would bring the cake and ice cream down to Jake's house, and I would go down early that day and keep him busy at the beach, while everyone sat the party up at Jake's house. It wouldn't be hard to explain my dad being there, since he had not been to visit Billy in a while, and everyone else would come on foot or hide their vehicles.

I made the cake early that morning and let it set to cool down. I made a rich chocolate layer cake, which I iced with two types of chocolate, once it was cooled. I finished everything and gave Charlie his instructions, again, before I left. I had told Jake that I had to finish an assignment and do the laundry. So he knew I would be down later. He had to do some work on his car, so he said that would be fine. I made it to La Push around 3:00 p.m. He heard me coming and came to meet me as usual. It had turned out perfect, because today was actually his birthday, but I pretended not to remember.

"Are you through with your car, Jake? I was hoping we could go down to the beach and walk before it got too cold."

"Sure, let me clean up first."

I peaked in to give Billy a thumbs up, then Jake and I headed to the beach hand in hand. Jake seemed a little preoccupied as we walked, and I guessed that he was a little disappointed, thinking I had forgotten his birthday. I hated hurting his feelings, but I had to hold out just a little while longer.

We made it to our driftwood tree and I jumped up onto it like I was walking the plank on a ship.

"Hey, be careful, Bella. I don't want you to slip."

He held onto my hand as I walked carefully down the length of the trunk. I was just about to be out over the water, when, just as he predicted, I slipped, and fell right into his arms. How perfect he was at always catching me when I fell.

He laughed and said, "I told you so," then sat me down on my feet.

We sat down straddling the tree and facing each other. He had his head down, and I almost gave in, I couldn't stand it. So, I decided to try and make him laugh. I bent down so that I was lower than he was and tried to peer up into his sad face.

With my lower lip sticking out a little I said, "hey Jake, why are you so _sad_? Did someone run over your cat?"

He lifted the corners of his mouth a little, then gave me a peck on the lip that was still sticking out, but he still didn't say anything.

Then I started to worry that maybe he had something else on his mind all together. Maybe he had found someone else. I couldn't let my mind start playing tricks on me so, I decided to make a run for it. It hadn't been quite forty-five minutes since we left, but they should have everything ready by the time we got back.

I pushed him a little, causing him to become off balanced and nearly fall, jumped up, and screamed, "I'll bet I beat you back to your house!"

Then I ran for all I was worth. I snaked around trees, and over holes, so easily that I impressed myself, hoping all the while that he wouldn't run ahead of me and beat me there, then be waiting for me when I ran up out of breath.

But, it worked, my throwing him off balance, gave me just the head start I needed. I was almost to his house when he ran up behind me, caught me by the waist and swung me around. Then he bent down and threw me over his shoulder and ran the rest of the way to the house. I was in need of some air when he set me down, but he looked a little happier now as he said, "we both win."

We were still out of breath, when we walked into the house. At that same moment, everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Jake's face immediately turned red and he looked down at me with a frown.

"So this is what you were up to?"

"I'm sorry you thought I forgot. But it wouldn't have been a surprise had I said anything."

Everyone joined in and sang him Happy Birthday, then we went into the kitchen and I began dishing out food. We all ate, laughed and talked for a while, then it came time for the cake. We made Jake sit at the table, and I presented him with a knife and told him to cut it.

"Jake. I made it for you. I hope you like it."

He grinned and turned red again, then said, "you know I'll like it." He cut everyone a piece and it was half gone in no time.

I cleared the cake away and we brought out the presents. Jake got some new clothes, a cd, some cologne, money, and then I gave him my gift. He looked up at me with wonder in his eyes then proceeded to open the gift. I'm not sure if it meant a lot to him because he really liked it or because it was something that I had given to him. But the look on his face was priceless.

He got up, laid the wooden box on the table, then pulled me close to him and said, "Bella. Thank you so much. I've never had anything like this before. I used a pocket knife for all of my carvings in the past. These are so nice."

Then he kissed me, I think he forgot that my dad was in the room. He was the only one who seemed to mind that Jake was kissing me, and I heard him began to clear his throat after a few minutes.

Jake looked up and smiled at him, "come on Charlie, after all it is my birthday."

My dad smiled back, and seemed to ease up a little. Then he looked at me and must have seen how I was glowing and so happy now. I think he even got a little choked up because in the next breath he said he had better be getting home. He patted Jake on the back and again wished him a happy birthday and headed out the door. I knew I would have some explaining to do when I got home, but I didn't mind.

I helped Billy and Jake clean up after the party and Jake walked me to my truck. I was leaning against the door as he came to stand in front of me.

"Happy Birthday," I said with a big smile.

He looked thoughtfully at me and said, "you have given me the best present, the only present I could have ever have wanted. Do you know what it is?" I shook my head 'no', hoping he would tell me. I knew what I thought he would say, but I wanted him to say it.

"Being with you. That is the best present I could ever have. Knowing that you love _me,_ that you want to be with _me_, and that you _chose me_."

He pressed against me as he leaned down and kissed me, very softly. His lips were warm and sweet. I looked up at him and he was radiant.

"I better get home now. Do you want to come up and study with me tomorrow?"

"Does that mean we can spend the entire day together, he said as he smiled.

"I believe it does," I said. "Then I'll be there at 10:00 a.m."

"Goodbye Jake. Love you." "Bella, I _really, really _love you too."

Charlie was waiting on me when I got home and just as I suspected he wanted to talk.

"Was Jake happy with his party?"

"Yeah. He was worried I had forgotten it, but he had a good time."

"Bella, I've noticed that there is something different when you look at Jake now. You love him, don't you?"

"Dad, I have always loved Jake, but I just had _some things _clouding my view of my true feelings. We do care a great deal about each other. I hope you approve?"

"Bella, if your happy, I'm happy. I think Jake is perfect for you, but does it bother you that he is a little younger than you?"

"No, dad it doesn't. Jake is so much more mature that any other guy I know his age. He has had to grow up pretty fast, you know."

Charlie seemed okay with my answers and gave me a little hug. Then I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I had trouble sleeping that night, so I lay there thinking about my life. Wondering what would happen with Jake and I. How our relationship would develop. I thought about school, and needing to get a job, and college. Before long, I had overloaded my brain and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
